Bitter Sweet Karma
by Bandnerd9271
Summary: This was written for Valentine's Day, but that was before I had an account on here. Anyways, enjoy?


Pip stared at his food with disinterest, trying not to vomit into his glass full of water.

"Phillip, don't bite your lip. It's bad for you."

Pip quickly stopped, "I'm sorry Mother."

"Phillip, eat your food. You have to eat, or you'll just be skin and bones. Then you'll never make the football team."

Pip refrained from rolling his eyes, "Yes, Father. I just...My stomach is rather upset."  
"Well, go upstairs and take some medicine. Then go to bed."

"Yes Mother."

Pip placed his dishes in the sink, and made his way to his room, fighting the nauseous feeling.

Finally, he reached his room, and fell onto his bed.  
"Damien, I'm going to vomit soon."

The dark figure sitting in the chair in the corner gave a melancholy smile, "I suppose that should be expected."

Pip nodded, "Alright. So...Now what?"

"We wait," Damien whispered, taking a seat next to Pip on the bed.

The blond rocketed into the bathroom, and lost his lunch-and the bit of dinner he ate-in a matter of seconds.

Damien waited on the bed patiently, listening to Pip gargle mouth wash.

The lanky British boy returned to the room, more pale than usual.

Damien held his arms out, and allowed Pip to snuggle up to the Anti-Christ.

"Did you put them in their drinks?"  
Pip nodded solemnly, "It killed me to do it, but yes."  
"It's the only way, Pippers," Damien said, stroking Pip's cheek.

Pip gave him a glare, "I'm aware of that. It's just...What are they going to do in the morning?"

"I dunno."

"Will we ever come back?"

"I dunno."

"Will you still love me, even when you realize how ridiculous this all this?"

"More than anything. And I don't think it's ridiculous."

Pip paused for a moment, then let out a laugh, "I love you, too, but dear Damien, it is."

The black haired boy scowled, "There are a lot of reports of teenagers skipping town, dear Pip."

Pip set him a steady gaze, "Name _one_ in South Park."

Damien opened his mouth, but closed it again, his mind having trouble to locate anything on the subject.

Pip smirked, "Exactly."

There was a knock at the door, and Damien was in the closet before Pip could turn his head to warn him.

Pip quickly feigned sleep, letting his eyes close shut.

"Phillip, dear?"

Pip lifted his head, blinking against the hallway's light, "Yes Mother?"

"Who were you talking to?"

Pip gave her a curios look, "No one, Mother. I was asleep."

His mother frowned, "Well...Alright, your father and I are quite tired, so we're off to bed."

She moved into the room, and gave Pip a swift kiss on the cheek, "I love you, Phillip. Sleep well."

"I love you as well, Mother. Sweet dreams."

His foster mother gave him a smile, and left the room, leaving Pip to wallow in his self-hatred.

"This is horrible," he whispered to Damien.

Damien cupped his cheek, "Don't worry, after tonight your parents will be the last thing on your mind."

Pip raised any eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I promise, I'll be the one to keep you, and keep you at your best."

Pip gave a long sigh, "Alright. Well, I should start packing..."  
"Go ahead, I'm going to go check if your parents have fallen asleep yet,"

Damien said, nodding.

Pip picked up all his clothes and placed them neatly into a suitcase. The rest of his belongings, such as toiletries and a book or six, went into a duffel bag.

Damien returned in a blink of an eye, "They're asleep. We should go soon."

Pip looked around at his room. Everything looked perfectly normal, unless you glanced at the now empty closet.

The small British boy quietly closed the closet's door, wanting to soften the blow for his foster parents somehow.

"Okay. Now we can go," Pip muttered.

Damien held his own suit case in hand, and carried Pip's duffel bag on his shoulder.

"Ladies first," Damien said, holding the window open.

Pip ignored the remark and slipped out the window, suitcase in hand.

It wasn't until they were a few steps out of the house, Pip realized this was it.

"We're actually leaving," Pip whispered inaudibly.

A gust of wind convinced Pip to take off his jacket.  
Damien sent him a look, wanting him to put his jacket back on, but Pip relaxed as the February air touched his arms.

"We have to walk a little, I didn't want to park too close," Damien said.

Pip nodded, but didn't reply. He looked at every building on his street.

"So many memories..."

This time Damien heard him, "Horrible memories."

Pip gave him a strange look, "How so?"

"You were bullied so much, Pip..."  
Pip nodded again, "Yes, but then you came back, and all the bullying stopped!"

Damien glowered, "Yes, but did anyone of them apologize?"

"Yes, actually. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters apologized."

Damien's eyebrows disappeared beneath his dark hair, "And fat ass?"

"Er...No, Eric did not," Pip mumbled.

Damien got that mischievous look in his eyes, and a jack-o-lantern grin appeared on his face.

"You know...We're driving by his house on the way out of town."

"No, Damien."

Damien pouted, "Oh but Pip-!"

"No."

Damien sighed, "When did the Anti-Christ start taking orders?"

"When you got with me, Mr. Anti-Christ," Pip said, sliding close to him, his hands on Damien's chest.

"Not fair," Damien groaned as Pip's hands slid downwards.

Pip chuckled, and let his hands fall. He slid his hand into Damien's and they continued walking.  
Once in the car, Damien gripped the key, his eyes jammed together.

He started the car, and no lights from any of the near houses turned on.

Damien let out the breath his was holding, relief washing over him.

"Well, here we go..." Damien said, steering the car out of the small mountain town.

Pip's eyes followed every bit of land they passed, trying to remember everything.

As they passed the school, Damien noticed that the lights were on, and many cars were parked outside.

"What's going on there?" Damien asked.

Pip yawned, "The Valentine's Day Dance."

Damien blinked, "What? Valentine's Day?"

"You didn't know it was today?" Pip laughed.

Damien shook his head, feeling rather guilty, "I didn't even know it was February."

Pip smirked, "Oh. Well...Now that you know, when we get to the hotel..."

Damien's face grew hot, "When we get to the hotel?"

"I can give you your gift," Pip said, his hands working their way up Damien's leg.

Damien gave a laugh, "Oh, um...Cool. I-Erm, just wondering, but...How many hours till we reach this hotel?"

Pip looked at the GPS, and gave Damien a devilish grin, "Six hours."

Damien gave a slightly hysterical laugh, "Happy Valentine's Day, Pip. Happy Valentine's Day..."


End file.
